1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for the output of image information such as a printer.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional image recording apparatus such as a laser beam printer, when an expansion memory is mounted, the user has to allocate the capacity of the expansion memory for different functions, for example by input operations through an operation panel of the apparatus.
In general, in a page printer such as the laser beam printer, the capacity of the bit map memory has a significant influence on the processing ability of the printer.
However, in the conventional image recording apparatus, the processing ability cannot be securely increased by the connection of an expansion memory unless the user effects certain changes in the setting.